De qué me vale
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Yuri Arisugawa y Shiori Takatsuki... ¿se aman? ¿se odian? ¿qué sienten en realidad? ¿es, acaso, un juego? Yuri cree que Shiori juega con ella y se pregunta de qué le vale amarla tanto, si Shiori no le corresponde.


**De qué me vale**

**Advertencia: **Los personajes de Utena ni aunque quisiera son míos TTTT yo sólo los utilizo para hacer este songfic. La canción tampoco es mía, es de Andy & Lucas, pero la historia sí es mía

**Resumen:** Yuri Arisugawa y Shiori Takatsuki... ¿se aman¿se odian¿qué sienten en realidad¿es, acaso, un juego? Yuri cree que Shiori juega con ella y se pregunta de qué le vale amarla tanto, si Shiori no le corresponde.

**De qué me vale**

Yuri practicaba esgrima, sus movimientos perfectos e hipnóticos arrancaban suspiros, tanto de chicas como chicos.

Su cabello, de un rubio anaranjado, se movía suavemente como un manto, pues no estaba usando la máscara de esgrima. Sus ojos azules brillaban concentrados en lo que hacían.

Y entre las personas que miraban, parada en el balcón del segundo nivel del salón de esgrima, estaba mirándola ella: Shiori.

Cabello rojo violáceo y ojos violeta.

El entrenamiento acabó un rato después, el salón quedó casi abandonado. Yuri recogía sus cosas, nuevamente vestida con su ropa del consejo. Shiori aprovechó la soledad del salón y bajó hasta donde Yuri.

Se acercó silenciosa y le tapó los ojos con la mano. Yuri se sobresaltó, pero reconocía ese tacto.

- Shiori.

Susurró. La ojivioleta sonrió soltándola. Yuri se volteó quedando de cara a ella. Iba a saludarla, pero los labios de Shiori sobre los suyos la silenciaron.

_**La niña que quiero, es esa que tiene ojitos negros  
Es esa que sabe que tanto deseo.  
La niña que quiero, es esa que juega con mis sentimientos.  
Es esa que sabe que alborota mis celos.**_

Yuri apretó los puños deteniéndose contra un árbol. No muy lejos de donde estaba podía ver a Shiori, a su Shiori, coqueteando con un tipejo que era compañero de curso de Touga.

Se contuvo para no retar a ese estúpido a un duelo y tomar a Shiori de la cintura, echársela al hombro y llevársela a su habitación donde le pudiera hacer el amor todo el día, hasta que la marcara como suya, sólo suya, completamente suya.

_**Y mientras yo, sufro por ella  
Y mientras yo, me invade la pena.  
**_

En aquella cama, dos hermosos cuerpos envueltos por la pasión, se movían al son de los amantes. Envueltas en un fuerte abrazo, formando un solo cuerpo.

Besándose y acariciándose, siendo una hasta llegar a la cima del orgasmo.

Ambas mujeres, ambas hermosas, ambas extenuadas.

Shiori sonrió enrollándose en un dedo el cabello de su bella Yuri, su cabeza recostada en los pechos de esta, quien la tenía abrazada aún.

- ¿Me amas, Yuri?

Preguntó Shiori en tono inocente. Yuri cerró los ojos.

"Más que a mi vida"

Quiso contestar, en cambio sólo contestó.

- Sí, te amo, Shiori.

Shiori sonrió complacida.

- Yo también te amo, Yuri.

Yuri apretó su abrazo contra ella. Mentirosa. No le creía. Pero aún así adoraba cada vez que la otra le decía que la amaba.

Shiori cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que seguramente ese hombre le daría por rechazarlo. Oyó un golpe pero nada le había llegado. Abrió sus ojos confusa y vio el cabello de Yuri.

Yuri estaba frente a ella. Era Yuri quien había parado al tipo y lo había golpeado para que no la golpeara a ella.

- ¿Estás bien, Shiori?

Le preguntó Yuri preocupada.

- Sí.

Dijo una temblorosa Shiori abrazándose con fuerza a su amante y amiga.

_**La niña que amo, es esa que juega conmigo a diario.  
Es esa que pienso que me está marchitando.  
La niña que quiero, no siente lo que yo por ella siento, es esa que espero que valore estos momentos**_

Shiori empujó furiosa al atrevido de último año que la había besado a la fuerza. Al mirar hacia al lado vio como Yuri se alejaba.

La había visto, Yuri la había visto.

No, Shiori no quería eso... no quería que Yuri sufriera por su culpa. Se volteó furiosa hacia el tipejo y le metió una bofetada.

- Aléjate de mí, métetelo en la cabeza, estoy con Yuri.

Le dijo furiosa, el tipo fue a devolverle el golpe. Shiori se sabía perdida, pero Saionji y Touga aparecieron por el pasillo y corrieron a detener al tipo.

- Gracias, chicos.

Sonrió Shiori y salió corriendo tras Yuri.

- ¡Yuri!

Gritó Shiori tratándola de detener, pero Yuri siguió caminando con los puños apretados negándose a mirar atrás, negándose a mirar a Shiori, por temor a una reacción violenta de ella hacia su ingrata amante.

- Yuri, por favor, para.

Gritó Shiori alcanzándola y deteniéndola. Yuri trató de soltarse mirándola con rabia.

- Por favor...

- No, ya estoy harta, Shiori. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, vete, vete y quédate con tus estúpidos chicos y a mí déjame en paz.

- No, Yuri, te lo juro, él me besó, yo lo abofeteé. Yo no quiero a nadie, Yuri, a nadie más que a ti. Por favor, Yuri, te juro que no volverá a pasar.

Los ojos de Yuri reflejaron dolor.

- Ya no puedo creerte, Shiori.

Shiori la miró suplicante.

- Por favor, Yuri, por favor, una vez más, sólo una vez más.

Le rogó abrazándose a ella con fuerza. Los brazos de Yuri se movieron como si tuvieran voluntad propia y la abrazó.

- Sólo una vez más, Shiori.

- Gracias, Yuri, gracias, no te arrepentirás.

Le juró poniéndose de puntillas para besarla. Yuri le correspondió al beso con ansias, sin importarle que media escuela se parara y quedara sin aliento viéndolas darse semejante beso.

_**De qué me vale alegrarle la cara, jugar con su pelo, decirle que guapa.  
De qué me vale guardarle secreto, si no la tengo, su amor no le tengo  
De qué me vale echarle piropos, sin ni si quiera cruzarse mirada de ojos.  
De qué me vale que piense la gente, si ella es la dueña que ocupa mi mente...**_

Shiori la miró con una sonrisa y la volvió a besar.

- Te amo, Yuri.

Yuri suspiró.

- Yo también te amo, Shiori.

****

La niña que quiero, es esa que juega con mis sentimientos

Fin


End file.
